Millhiore F. Biscotti
"I'm sure you will be able to win! You are likely to overcome any obstacle if you just try real hard!" - Millhiore F. Biscotti Tier: Mid Tier (with Knight Sword) | High Tier (With Excelide) Class: Swordsman/Princess Millhiore F. Biscotti, (called Millhi for short), is one of the main characters in the anime series, Dog Days, ''and also a main character in Omega Cross. Millhi is a princess from the world of Flonyard, who governs the country of Biscotti. She is a cute girl, who remarkably looks similar Madoka Kaname, barring her dog ears and her dog tail. *'Personality''' As the representative leader of the Biscotti Republic, she is loved by everyone in her nation. She has a gentle and hard-working personality, and usually find herself busy with a lot of work. When she's not working, she is rather playful, as she likes playing catch and many other games with her friends. She also seems to enjoy pats on the head and scratches behind the ear. Millhi is also a singer at the same time of being a princess, often holding concerts and events while appearing in front of everyone, despite her status. *'Backstory' Millhi was the princess of her nation, The Biscotti Republic. She governed and lead the nation with great responsibility, shortly after her unnamed father passed away. One day, a terrible thing happened, and Millhi was sent to an alternate reality thanks to one of the three "World Crystals" of said alternate world. There she met a dragon, Acnologia, and was attacked by it. She escaped however and started to explore the new world she wounded up in. After awhile, she had soon met Trunks, and became quick friends with him. *'Relationships' Cinque Izumi: ''One of Millhi's closest friends. She had summoned Cinque to become Biscotti's hero and Millhi quickly took a liking to him. ''Madoka Kaname- ''Millhi had found Madoka, unconscious, in snow. She had quickly brought her back to her house, so she could warm up and treat her, finding out about how she is Madoka from Trunks. It was soon found out that Madoka had caught amnesia, so Millhi takes it upon herself to act as a guardian to Madoka and help her get her memories back. ''Trunks- ''Trunks was Millhi's first friend during her time in Omega Cross. Millhi would always try to pep-talk Trunks when he's down, and usually helps him out when he's injured. Millhi is usually seen playing with Trunks the most. *'Powers/Abilities''' Millhi is the owner of the Holy Sword Excelide, one of the Treasure Swords pair of Biscotti Republic. She is however, yet to awake the sword. Millhi also uses "Emblem Arts", magic-like skills in the world of Flonyard. It is the technique to use power from the earth and the sky. By concentrating the power onto one's emblem and then fusing it with one's life-power, an energy called "bright power" can be generated to perform different Emblem Arts. * Feats Survived a drop from the sky on a World Crystal. Outran and outsmarted a dragon.